


people are strangers, same as before

by ShannaraMay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College - AU, M/M, Tattoos & Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannaraMay/pseuds/ShannaraMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was weird to see the normally awkward and gangly teen like this. It was hot, Derek would admit, he was extremely turned on right now by the confidence the teen was just exuding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	people are strangers, same as before

It was the first time since college had started that the whole pack had had the chance to get together. It was the summer time which meant that Derek hadn't seen some of his pack mates in almost a year and he was trembling in anticipation (hidden of course) to see them again. Stiles most of all since the last time Scott had come home he'd told Derek how much the boy, now an adult, had changed.

And really, Scott had been right for once.

Stiles closed the door to his jeep, at least that was the same, but he had grown out his hair. And was wearing this hat thing Derek had seen on other teenagers around Beacon Hills. Not only that Stiles had gauges and he swore he saw tattoos peeking out from the low riding skinny jeans the boy was wearing. And was that a tongue ring he saw when the boy went to lick his lips?

The alpha couldn't help but stare as Stiles walked towards the Hale house with less clumsy or more confident foot steps. It was weird to see the normally awkward and gangly teen like this. It was hot, Derek would admit, he was extremely turned on right now by the confidence the teen was just exuding. He just wasn't used to it was all.

The human smirked as he stepped besides Derek, punching his shoulder all friendly-like before going up the stairs and waiting at the door.

"Are you coming or not, Flora?" he asked as a pretty and petite black haired girl jumped out of the jeep and walked over to Stiles.

Was she the person that had made Stiles change so much? She was wearing shorts but had tattoos running up and down each of her legs and even some on her arms that he could see from the small amount of skin that was showing.

Before Derek could get out of his own thoughts the girl had already walked right by him and taken Stiles' offered arm and walked into the house. It took him an even longer while (what was up with him today? Getting lost in his thoughts and not realizing things he should be.) to figure out she wasn't any ordinary girl. She had the scent of werewolf on her, one that had a pack too, though the scent was a bit faded.

He let out a low growl as he followed the couple inside, grabbing the girl by the arm and pushing her against the wall roughly, teeth bared. She let her own out, eyes flashing a striking blue as she looked up at him.

"Woah, woah, Sourwolf!" Stiles said as he pulled Derek off of her. "She's packless, dude and just wants to join ours."

Derek looked at him as he allowed himself to be pulled off of her. So that was why her scent was faded. He stared at the girl with scrutiny before looking back at Stiles and moving away far enough to where she could leave her spot on the wall. He eyed the teen male, demanding an explanation with his eyes.

He sighs as he begins telling Derek how the two had met in a coffee shop while he was working on a project for school. She had just walked right up to him and asked what pack he belonged to, which had made him choke on the coffee he was drinking. Stiles had just stared at Flora, trying to pretend he had no idea what she was talking about but the girl would have none of that. So he told her and they'd become instant friends.

"And now she's looking for a new pack since her old one was one of those messed up one's we've met before. Remember?" he tells the alpha.

Flora smiled up at Derek, her eyes shining with a smirk as she walked to stand closer to Stiles. The human threw an arm around her shoulder as Derek told them to go out back to the pool. She could stay for the day but had to go and stay at one of the motels in Beacon Hills because he wasn't going to let her stay here. Not until he knew he could trust her.

Stiles took his arm away and told her where it was and stayed to talk with Derek. He smiled up at the alpha and slowly moved to crowd him against the wall he had just had Flora up against.

"Missed you, grumpy," he says before pushing his lips against Derek's.

Derek quickly and easily reverses their positions, pushing Stiles up against the wall instead as he slips a thigh in between the teens legs. He pushed his tongue into the student's mouth, lapping at the others wet muscle, and yes, definitely a tongue ring. He pulls away to let Stiles breathe but keeps his thigh in between the boy's legs, pushing up against him and rubbing gently.

"Guess you missed me too, then."

Stiles let out a soft, breathy moan before his mouth was captured in another kiss, this one to shut him up, lips tingling with the feeling of fangs scraping against them. Derek's fingers move up his shirt, rubbing his sides before dragging the shirt up and around his shoulders. He moves his lips from Stiles' mouth down his neck and to his chest. His tongue laps gently against a nipple (great more piercings and now that he notices there are more tattoos running from his shoulders down his ribs) before briefly nipping at it and pulling away all together. Stiles whines as Derek pulls away and goes to fix their clothing.

"Go get your bathing suit on, there's one still in my room and then come out to the pool," Derek says, more like demands before he walks off towards where the pool they had had built is.

The teen sighs before going to do just that, quickly slipping out of his clothes and pulling the swim trunks and one of Derek's tank tops on. He skips down the stairs and walks confidently to the back of the house.

"So, I see you finally decided to ditch the geek clothes, Stilinski! Got yourself a girl too," is the first thing Stiles hears, and geez, why couldn't Jackson ever leave him alone?!

"You know he can't get a girlfriend, Jacks. He's too busy fucking the alpha," Erica says next and he just lets out a groan. "Though the tattoos are nice. And the nipples. Pretty hard not to notice in that shirt." She lets out an appreciative growl at that.

"I talked him into that," Flora tells them. "He was being a pussy about it even though he wanted them. I'm guessing now it's for your alpha over there."

The pack nods, some of them laughing at the picture she was painting for them. She had talked him into getting the twin triskelion (which he had been dying to get since he turned eighteen) that were proudly displayed on his sharp hipbones too but no one had to know that, if she didn't tell him.

"Plus he could never get someone like me. I mean I did take his virginity but I have a girlfriend back home."

He looks up and glares at the sky. Why exactly had he brought her again?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have absolutely no idea where this came from. It was only supposed to be about Stiles coming back from college a new man but it didn't want to do that so here's this crap thing. Sorry since it's pretty much all over the place. I just wanted to write Sterek but I'm not sure I can ever do that quite right. But anyways I hope you still enjoy this even with it's all-over-the-place-ness. Thinking of making a short series out of this. Don't know if I should though.
> 
> Title from The Temper Trap's song "Trembling Hands."


End file.
